


Unwelcome Relaxation

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Slytherin Harry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ficlet set in fourth year in my snake!Harry 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Relaxation

“Mmm,” Hermione agrees, without really registering what she is or is not agreeing to.

“It just makes no sense,” Harry complains, throwing the copy of  _The Prophet_  into the fire and delighting in the furious momentary crackle that comes from the new fuel; his  _truce_  with  _The Prophet_  is apparently under thread now that Rita Skeeter is writing about him, and he will simply have to take his business elsewhere. “I keep coming out of broom cupboards. With boys from my house.”

 _Witch Weekly_ , perhaps, that might work. Or even The  _Quibber_. 

“Mmm,” Hermione agrees without looking at or really  _hearing_  him, concentrating on her book. A few people glance at Harry with varying levels of disgust for the sake of having a Slytherin in their common room, but he ignores them, and Hermione does not notice them. She’s gotten good at tuning these things out.

“I mean, Slytherin boys are the exact  _opposite_ of you, Hermione.” Harry says, considering how  _dull_  the wizarding world as a whole is. 

“Mmm,” Hermione agrees, and considers the application of Boomslang Skin in explosives and how it was a popularly used catalyst in the 1920s.

“I just don’t understand  _why_  people would think we’re together.” Hermione  _does_  hear this, and she moves her book up, looking down at her Slytherin friend where he lies across the sofa, his head laid on Hermione’s knees.

“No,” Hermione says slowly, and with a dry tone, “it just makes no sense.” She regards Harry with a raised eyebrow.

“Exactly!” Hermione opens her mouth, just for a second, and then looks back to her book.

“Mmm,” Hermione agrees. 

 


End file.
